The Trials of Sin
by Nimue
Summary: Short prequel to "An Eye for a Bargain," set in three parts. Into the Fire: Jack takes the priviledge of first rights. Possession: A long awaited reunion. Wait: too late. STRONG R for sexuality
1. Default Chapter

Series: The Trials of Sin 1/3

Title: Into the Fire

Genre: Romance/Smut

Pairing: J/OC

Rating: **Strong R**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am serious. Even this machine is a rental. Pirates of the Caribbean, all its characters/places/things belongs to Disney. The song "Into the Fire" belongs to Sarah McLachlan and is taken from the Nettwerk Records release "Solace." I take no credit for the recognizable. I make no profit from this.

Summary: Jack takes the privilege of first rights.

Setting: Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl.

Notes: _Italicized words denote thought, and/or song lyrics._

Into the Fire 

_Mother teach me to walk again_

_Milk & honey so intoxicating_

_& Into the fire_

_I'm reunited_

_Into the fire_

_I am the spark_

_Into the night_

I yearn for comfort… 

Passion. Here in the underworld it is a lifeline for those who live without choice; a lifeline for those that live without freedom. Oft have I heard the voices of men and women raised in passion; their cries of ecstasy lulling me to sleep in my childhood.

You might say I had an odd adolescence, but here in the Caribbean, anything goes. I learned that lesson early. My mother always told me I would one day grow to be a beauty. As a little girl, she would comb and braid my copper curls, and tell me that I would one day be the stuff of legends. People all round the world would hear about my adventures, and speak of my beauty. Of course, I now know that these were lies. Stories to fill my mind with hope, and yearning for all possible futures.

My name is Theresa Sinclair, but most address me as Tessa. I haven't gone by my birth name since the day my mother abandoned me on Madame Lanois doorstep, all of twelve summers old. I recall my mother mentioning my beauty then, ensuring that when I came of age, I would be a goddess. She sold me for six gold pieces that day in her desperation. Her last words before she disappeared from my life completely were to the Madame: "Give her a good life," she'd said. The Madame had taken me into her household, and found a place for me among her housekeepers.

In the higher circles of the port village, there were many that looked down upon the Madame and her less than reputable establishment. It did not take me long, even as a young girl, to learn about the things that went on in the Madame's house. My first night under her generous roof, I was awakened by cries in the night. These were not the soft cries I was familiar with from overhearing my parent's lovemaking. Rather, they were agonizing moans, torn from the helpless throats of Madame Lanois' slaves. I ran from my makeshift bed in the back kitchens, hiding myself in the storage shed until the night passed.

I never truly knew what happened then.

I spent much of my girlhood reliving the terrors of that eve. As my knowledge expanded with age, I was able to imagine the horrors the women went through that night.

Rumor grew as the years passed, of a pirate in a murderous rage, but the stories were never proven.

Madame Lanois has always remained tight-lipped and discrete about the goings on in her house. Her clients are treated with much care and respect, and there are strict rules in place to prevent unfortunate incidents from ever occurring again.

It is a cold day today. A storm swept through last eve, and the end of god's tears was not yet in sight. Madame says that the Lord is mourning the loss of one of his children. I am eighteen years old today. Tis' odd, I never took the Madame to be a religious woman.

She is smiling at me, a warm, hearty smile. She has much hope for the business I am sure to bring her.

Tonight will be my passage of first rights. The Madame has chosen one of her favorite clients for the honour. Tonight I will lose my virginity to a man I have never seen before, and chance will never see again.

Jack Sparrow sauntered down the ramp and onto the docks of the nameless Port, relieved for this brief escape from the sea. He glanced around, suddenly realizing that he'd no idea where he was. He paused, searching for the sober part of his mind. Finding it fuzzy with the haze of liquor, he settled on asking for help. He called for the attention of his sensible First Mate. "Barbossa? Where in hell's water are we?"

The elder pirate looked upon his Captain with amusement. Sparrow never ceased to amaze, indeed, the younger man was full of surprises. "Yer here for the services of Madame Lanois are ye' not? Ye sailed us here all the way from Tortuga, somethin' about er' tellin' ya ta be er' ta'day?"

Jack puzzled over that. His eyes brightened with recognition when he finally remembered. "Aye, I recall now." He beamed with pride. "She has a wee bit of a gift for me, seein' as I'm such a dedicated customer of hers." He gestured wildly as he spoke, his hands flying about to make a point. Jack Sparrow defied all male laws of physics with his every movement, and this display was certainly no exception. Barbossa smiled.

"Breakin' in a new wench, eh?" he asked.

'I spose' so." Jack answered. "You know, it's all about the delicate touch. Ya gotta treat a woman like ya do a ship. Ya never take er' into stormy waters on er' maiden voyage. Tis bad luck ya know." A cocky grin twisted its way onto the captain's lips. "I'll treat er' well."

'See to it that ya' do, Captain." Barbossa replied. "Perhaps havin' the crew back at sunrise, then?"

Sparrow thought it over. The crew needed a break as much as anyone. Having them back at sunrise would have the Pearl stocked and ready for departure mid morning. So long as he was back by noon, all would be well. I could swing that. "I leave er' in your good hands, Barbossa. Tell the crew to enjoy themselves, and be back at the dawn." He saluted the First Mate mockingly, a drunken smile on his face, and swaggered off to claim his prize.

_Open the doors that lead on into Eden _

_Don't want no cheap disguise_

_I follow the signs marked back to the beginning_

_No more compromise_

_& Into the fire_

_I'm reunited_

Into the fire 

_I am the spark_

_Into the fire_

_I yearn for comfort…_

"You're sure to feel some pain, Tess, it bein' your first time an all." Victoria explained. "You'll probably be best off lyin' still while he has his way with ya. At least, that's how it worked out my first time." The older girl winked, applying more powder to Tessa's pale cheeks. The younger girl was trembling violently, her nerves twisted in a bunch in her stomach. She'd not been able to hold down anything all day. She smiled weakly at Victoria's advice, though it did little to calm her nerves. "O' course, if he has any skill at all, ya might actually enjoy yerself." Tessa's eyes widened at the suggestion, a scarlet blush tinting her face.

Victoria pulled her charge's copper hair back, tying it loosely at the nape. Copper curls sprang free from the loose ties, framing the young girl's round face. "You're such a pretty thing. Tis no wonder the Madame snatched ye up when she did."

"Vicky? What does it feel like?" The young maiden asked, embarrassed. She turned her eyes to the floor, unable to look her elder in the eye.

Victoria sighed. "I can't explain it really, tis up to him to show ye the ropes. Don't worry Tessa, Madame always chooses her best to break in first timers. I'm sure your first client will be special. You'll never forget him either, simply because he is the first."

Tessa nodded, thought she still didn't understand. How anyone would willingly submit themselves to this life was beyond her. She was here without choice, and the knowledge of that broke her heart.

"Let's get ye dressed now." Victoria suggested. Madame Lanois offered a better standard of service than most establishments in the district. All clients were given private rooms for service, and all the Madame's girls were of the highest quality available. The Madame ensured that her girls were dressed in fine cloths, and that they were seen my a physician once a month. Hygiene was very important in her house, and therefore, all rooms were provided with towels and basins for cleansing.

Victoria helped Tessa into a white silk garment, bought specifically for her first rights. Once she was dressed in the fine gown, she spared a glance in the mirror. She did look lovely, the fading lights of the setting sun catching the highlights in her copper hair. The orange glow cast shadows on her pale face and arms, and danced an amber rainbow across the white silk.

There came a rapping at the chamber door, and Madame Lanois entered for her regulatory inspection. She looked Tessa over thoroughly, investigating her clothing, makeup, and the state of her body. 'How is your health? Has your stomach settled since this morning?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"I am fine Madame. Twas only a case of the jitters. I'm a little nervous." Tessa admitted sheepishly.

'That's only natural, Tessa." The older woman replied, sagely. 'You have noting to fear. I've chosen a wonderful client for your first time. He'll take care of you. However, in the unlikely event that something unexpected and unwelcome should occur, you are to inform me immediately, do you understand?"

Tessa nodded.

"Good girl. Now get yourself ready, Captain Sparrow arrived a few minutes ago, and is enjoying the use of our bathhouse right now. I expect he'll be up to see you in a half hour." The Madame hugged her charge. "Take care Tessa, I believe you'll enjoy tonight." She then made a swift departure, closing the door softly behind her.

"Captain Sparrow?!" Victoria exclaimed. "The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow gets ta break ye, Tess! This is exciting, Catherine will be ever so jealous!" The giddy wench couldn't wait to share the news. "ye have nothin' to fear, Tessa. Captain Sparrow is a very experienced, very generous lover. He'll take good care of you. Have no fear, luv." Victoria placed a chaste kiss on Tessa's brow for luck, and then vanished into the hallway, leaving a frightened young maiden behind.

All Tessa could do was wait.

She held her breath when she heard the door open, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Taking every effort not to be sick, she wrung her hands on the bed coverlet, squeezing the fabric so tight the circulation was being cut from her hands. There was a violent tremor in her small frame, as she heard booted footsteps approach her position on the bed. A hearty blaze roared in the fireplace, warming the room, and tossing its orange glow over the shadowy quarters. She stiffened as the bed dipped, and a pair of masculine hands appeared on her shoulders, the friendly, yet foreign weight tossing her every sense of balance into the wind.

Her breath hitched as he moved closer, before leaving her completely as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her ear lobe.

"Hush love," he whispered. "Twill be alright, lass, Captain Jack Sparrow will take care of you." She felt strong arms encircle her slight body, turning her to face the man who would take everything she had to offer this night. Her eyes widened as she looked upon him for the first time. First there were his eyes: dark, molten pools of chocolate, lined with kohl. She'd never seen a man line his eyes with kohl before, but the effect on this man was startlingly attractive. He had a young face, despite its weathered look. He was browned from too many hours spent in the sun. His hair was thick, and black, twisted into practical locks and beaded away from his face. And he smelled of muck and sandalwood, of sweat and rum. He smelled of the sea. She breathed deeply of this new scent, this new masculinity.

His gaze pierced into her very soul, stealing away her last breath. He leaned in and stole a kiss, pressing his mouth to hers softly, his tongue sweeping across her lips, pleading for entry. Unsure, she tentatively opened her mouth, and he slipped inside, devouring her. He tasted of spice and rum, his tongue taking dominion of her sweet supple flesh. He sucked upon her bottom lip, nibbling gently before drawing away.

Her eyes were widened with passion, her lips swollen and bruised. She felt a heat begin to burn inside her, a fire that desperately needed to be stoked. In a matter of moments she come to crave this man's touch, to need him. It felt so good, too good, being held this way.

She was completely and utterly confused. She felt tears spring in the corners of her eyes, catching her unawares. _You mustn't cry you fool! This is your duty, what you've been preparing to do for ages!_

Jack noticed her unease, and meant to remedy it immediately. "Hush little one," he soothed, while moving to trail light kisses over he cheeks and eyelids. She was caught in his embrace, unable to free herself from his sensual assault. With one last breath, she gave in. This was her destiny, to serve the needs of men in this manner. And this man was her teacher.

"Teach me," she whispered, her voice quivering. "Teach me how to love."

"What's your name little one?" The pirate inquired, brushing a loose curl back behind her ear.

"Tessa." She replied, meekly.

"Well Tessa, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. You, my dear, may call me Jack."

"Jack." She acknowledged, her voice hitching. She turned so as to sit in his lap, and he drew her closer, allowing her to lean her head upon his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the logs snapping in the fire. Slowly, she began to relax, the tension bleeding from her body. "Kiss me?" She asked.

She needn't have made the request. Without further permission, Jack plundered her mouth, moving to lie her down upon the soft bed. She drew him down upon her body, this new position intriguing to her. Jack settled his weight upon his forearms, not wanting to crush the wee lass beneath him, and continued his assault. He placed gentle kisses along her jaw, and down her neck, paying close attention to the base of her throat. She mewed beneath him, this new touch evoking a heat in her that demanded to be quelled. She felt the heat inside her continue to rise with Jack's ministrations, until she felt as if she were aflame, burning from the inside out.

_Free the water that carries me to the sea_

_You I see as my security_

_Into the fire_

_I'm reunited_

_Into the fire_

_I am the spark_

_Into the night_

_I yearn for comfort…_

"Touch me, little one," he pleaded. "Men care to be touched in much the same way as I touch ye'."

Unsure, she raised trembling hands to her lover's head, running her fingers through his raven locks. She trailed her fingers down to his temples, caressing them gently, before drawing him down for another kiss. Her kiss was gentle, unsure, and sweet. Jack smiled into the kiss, impressed with her first courageous attempt. "That's right." He encouraged.

She smiled.

He sat up again, drawing her back with him, as the shoulder of her dress fell loose, exposing a creamy white shoulder for his attentions. She moaned as he attacked it, pulling the fabric down further for better exposure. It didn't take long before her dress was naught but a pile of cloth at her waist, surprising her at her sudden nudity. She blushed, but Jack didn't stop. He took a nosy nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently as his hands took hold of her breasts.

She was a small-chested lass, her breasts barely large enough to fill his hands, but that was enough for him.

She sighed softly, laying back down on the bed, allowing Jack to have his way with her.

She raised her hips, allowing him to completely remove the hindrance of her nightclothes, and wrapped her arms around him. It was only then she realized he was still fully clothed, and that simply wouldn't do.

She pulled unsuccessfully at the ties of his tunic, her inexperienced hands fumbling with them.

It was endearing to jack, who stopped is assault, albeit briefly, to assist. Together, they peeled the worn tunic from his equally worn body, exposing an expanse of tanned flesh for her to explore. She ran her hands over his smooth chest, and leaned in to suckle at his nipple. He gasped at the sensation, her inexperienced tongue dancing across the sensitive nub.

"Come here, Tess." He pulled her face back up to his, kissing her lightly. Lying beneath him like this, perfectly submissive, and beautiful, he fought for control over his more primal urges. She couldn't handle that tonight. He had no intentions of hurting her.

Tess felt a hardness press against her thigh, and only the years of living in a whorehouse told her what it meant. She smiled, eagerly awaiting the next step in her education. She reached for the band of his trousers, slipping one small hand inside. He jerked as he felt her fingers brush against his erection. Drawing her hand away, he soothed her fears. "You've done nothing wrong, Tessa. But if ye' be touchin' me that way much further, I'm afraid I'll be finished before we even start."

She nodded her understanding, though she was still slightly confused. He kissed her temple gently, and then rid himself of his trousers and boots. Finally naked, he sat back and allowed her to look him over, become accustomed to the sight of a naked man.

Her eyes took him in, appraising the sight of him, before stopping on his erection, which stood proudly in a nest of chestnut curls. He smiled, and took her in his arms again, unable to make the wait last much longer.

Reaffirming his role as guide and teacher, he began a path downwards, licking and sucking every crevice, every birthmark, and scar. He kissed the inside of her thighs lightly, teasing her with his tongue, before finally stopping at her sex. She was trembling violently in his arms, gooseflesh raised on all her limbs. Soft sighs escaped her lips as she moaned quietly in pleasure.

He brushed his lips against her sex, drawing a cry of surprise from her supple lips. She was soft and warm, and by rights, more than ready for him, her slickened sex dripping with the evidence of her pleasure. Smiling, he delved his tongue inside her, massaging her insides with the muscle. Licking his lips, he returned for another searing kiss, while placing his fingers at her entrance. He slipped one long digit inside her, preparing her for the coming assault. He winced at her tightness, knowing it would give her pain in a few moments.

"Jack," she whispered, her voice hoarse with desire. "Take me, please."

He nodded, positioning himself, and adjusting her hips for a more comfortable angle. He entered her slowly, mindful of the virginal barrier. He heard her cry in pain, as her nails tore into the flesh of his back, but he didn't stop. Before long, he'd sheathed himself fully in her tight heat, and now he lie still, allowing her time to adjust to the intrusion.

It felt foreign to her, having this man inside her. She felt full, a near completeness that she'd never before achieved in life. There was a dull ache in the small of her back, but the sharp stabbing pain was slowly decreasing.

Then Jack began to move inside her, and while not completely comfortable, the pain lessened even further. It was very likely that she'd need a few more rounds before she became accustomed to this new feeling.

Jack groaned, the effort of his care wearing on him. He continued his slow, gentle strokes, setting a languid pace. They quickly established a rhythm, much to his delight. He felt as though eh were being swallowed whole, as waves of ecstasy crashed over him. He longed to share it with his partner. Taking hold of her hips, he moved her slightly, finding a better angle. He was highly pleased with himself when he heard her cry out, finding that spot inside her that reduced her to pudding in his arms.

Aye, he was captain Jack Sparrow after all.

Moving faster, he began to thrust deeper, building up the pace as they headed towards their respective climaxes. Tess shuddered in his arms, as she flew ever higher, waves of pleasure crashing over her mercilessly. She cried out as she came, Jack's name falling from her lips in ecstasy. The pirate thrust one last time, spilling his seed deep inside her.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she tumbled back to Earth. Jack slipped form within her and lie back on the bed, his breath coming in ragged bursts. He turned and drew her into his arms, intent on keeping her there until the sunrise.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. She'd been given orders to leave her client to his rest when he'd finished with her. Perhaps he wasn't quite finished yet?

"Let me hold you love," he explained. "I want to hold you. You deserve that much."

She smiled, and snuggled closer to the willing pirate, who held her close. She felt a sense of calm envelope her. She felt protected and safe. Twas an odd feeling. She listened to the steadying beating of his heart, the sound lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

She didn't awake until long after the sun had risen from rest, and was distressed to find the bed empty. A glance around the room showed that the Captain, as well as his effects, was nowhere in sight. She caught sight of something glittering on the table, and wrapping a sheet around herself, went to investigate.

There, upon the table was a small bag of coins. Payment for her services, no doubt. What was surprisingly was that there was also a ring. It was a man's ring, only suitable for wear on her thumb, and had been crafted from fine silver. Tiny markings were engraved all around, but at the head was a tiny sparrow.

Twas a reminder. Something to always remember him by.

She smiled, feeling the stirrings of something unfamiliar in her heart.

_I will stare into the sun_

_Until its light doesn't blind me_

_I will walk into the fire_

_Until its heat doesn't burn me_

_& I will feed the fire… _

Suggestion Box: nymuea at yahoo dot com


	2. Possession

Series: The Trials of Sin 2/3

Title: Possession

Genre: Romance

Pairing: J/OC

Rating: Strong R

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am serious. Even this machine is a rental. Pirates of the Caribbean, all its characters/places/things belongs to Disney. The song "Possession" belongs to Sarah McLachlan and is taken from the Nettwerk Records release "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy." I take no credit for the recognizable. I make no profit from this.

Summary: pre-Curse of the Black Pearl.

Notes: _Italicized words denote thoughts, song lyrics and flashbacks. Use your discretion to determine which._

WARNING: This piece explores non-consensual sex issues, and is heavy in sexual content.

Possession 

"I really don't have much more to offer you than cold broth. Business hasn't been as good since the Madam's passing."

The pirate shrugged, seating himself at the well-used table and accepting the offered meal, meager as it was. His clothes clung to his lean frame, were soaked straight through, and smelling something retched. He was also without boots, much to her distress. The storm howling outside was a good enough reason for her not to ask how he was, though she was dying for news. "I've some bread left over too, tis a few days old, but if you soak it in the soup, it shouldn't be too bad. It'll at least fill your gut." He grabbed for the bread, ripping it to shreds with one hand while shoveling broth in with the other. Offering no thanks, she noted, as he was too heavily concentrated on sustaining himself. If her memory served her right, it seemed the he had lost considerable weight, and he was much filthier this visit. That could easily be remedied. The Rose had recently acquired a new tub for customer's use. She doubted there would be much fuss over her commandeering it for a few hours. Seating herself opposite him, she contented herself with simply watching him eat. His bowl soon grew empty however, and she rose to fill it without question.

_Too eager too please, Tessa, you'd best be backing off a bit._

Sighing, she finally broke the silence with her questions. "Have you nothing to say to me Jack? It's been six years with nary a word from you. I've heard awful rumors about you and your ship. What have you been up to these past years?" There came no reply, save for the rolling of eyes and a deep sigh. His fist slamming down on the table startled the bejesus out of her, and she flew from her seat opposite him, placing a comfortable distance between herself and the pirate.

"I did not come here to answer questions. As it were, I've found myself stranded, and this was the closest Port o' interest nearest me, and with ol' _Tethys_ brewin' outside, it seemed within my best interests to find a bed for the night. That said, luv, I've no idea who you are in the slightest, much less that I care. If you'd be so kind as give me lodgin' and show me where I can take of a bath, I'd be much obliged." Slumping tiredly back into his seat, he awaited her response.

Her eyes widened in shock at the last bit of his outburst. He hadn't remembered her? How could that be? Her hands instinctively moved toward her neck, where his charm hung securely on the silver chain. The charm itself was hidden beneath her blouse, rendering it useless in speeding his memory. She felt the tears hovering at the corner of her eyes, and struggled to stop them from falling. "If you'll follow me, sir. I've prepared you a bath." It took everything she had to bite her tongue as she stepped slowly from the room. She could here the soft footfalls of his un-booted feet behind her, following closely. "You are aware, sir, this establishment also caters to your finer needs? If you'll be wanting company, don't hesitate to let one of the girls know. Business will undoubtedly be slow this eve." Her voice shook even as she said it, her mind begging him to decline such a crude offer. Decline he did not, and she felt her heart speed up angrily in his chest. Leading him into the small bathing room, she withdrew clean towels from the chest on the far wall, and departed swiftly, leaving him to himself.

_Of course he wouldn't remember you, Tessa. Fool of a girl, have you any idea how many women the scalawag has taken to his bed? Nary a few. _

Resigning herself to the death of her foolish dreams, Tessa Sinclair retired to her chambers. She'd spent far too much time pining over Jack Sparrow.

_Flashback….._

**This here is the last will and testament of Madame Lanois. Wherein it is stated, the contents of her estate are to be left to one Theresa Sinclair… **

_Tessa read the letter again; just to be sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Madame Lanois had left everything she'd ever acquired in her life, to her. Upon her deathbed, the Madame could be heard saying that Tessa was the daughter she'd never had the opportunity to have. It broke the young woman's heart to learn of this fact, if only because she'd never had the opportunity to give her thanks. Sighing, she returned the parchment to the desk, and leaned back heavily into the worn armchair. Weariness consumed her as it did every hour. With so much to be done, there was little time for rest, and even less time for thinking._

_What the next step would be was her primary concern. Despite her own bitterness toward the path her life had taken, she could not close down the establishment the Madame had worked so hard to build. There were others that had come to rely on Madame Lanois' generosity, and Tessa could not afford to sour her own relations with the Madame's supporters. She would need all the help she could get if she were to run this establishment half decently._

_Her thoughts turned to more personal matters as her fingers grasped the silver chain hanging from her neck. She focused on the charm that hung from that chain, a well-worn silver ring bearing the markings of Sparrow. Turning the jewel in her hands, twisting it about her fingers as she always did, she wondered over her lost Captain. Not once, in the five years since Jack Sparrow's silent departure had she been parted from his gift. She'd never allowed herself to forget all that she had been blessed with, and Jack was counted among her blessings. _

_She sighed heavily, and wondered where the pirate's travels had taken him. How many exotic countries had he visited? How many ships had he plundered? How many beds had he warmed? Gazing out towards the sea, and that ever present, yet ever distant horizon, she wondered: would he ever have cause to return?_

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide__voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time__the night is my companion, and solitude my guide__would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

"I'd heard The Black Pearl is a vessel cursed by the devil himself, Captained by a man so fierce in his evils, that hell spit him back out again." The washing woman gathered her wears and stepped away from the basin. Her companion, a dark man who'd been under the Madam's employ for a decade or more, made to assist her with the laundry, and act for which she was grateful.

"Aye, spit im' back out did ye say? They was probably afraid the bastard would take over, so it were. Lucifer was a shakin' in his boots at the mere sight of Captain Sparrow." The fellow laughed, a hearty chuckle that enveloped all those present in the small courtyard.

"Nay! Blessed be, Jack Sparrow no longer has command of The Black Pearl. Why, his mutinous crew had done away with him years ago. It's Captain Barbossa whose demons wreck havoc over the Earth." She replied sternly.

"Now where did ye hear such talk as that?"

"I heard it from the man hisself! Seems Cap'n Sparrow came to the house last night, seekin shelter from the bitter cold." The woman mocked. "O' course, when I went 'round to the customer's rooms this mornin', I came across him, rambling away in his sleep. Tis a terrible shame, eh? I remember how he used to be, and now he's wasting away to naught. The poor Lady didn't catcha wink O' sleep last night, frettin' o'er him she was." She squeaked in mild surprise when the lady of the house appeared as from air before her, nearly losing her grip on the linens as she toppled backward. "Milady! Goodness child, ye scared the bejesus out o' me!"

Tessa managed a weak smile at the reproach. "My deepest apologies, Sara. I couldn't help but overhear you speaking of Captain Sparrow."

A wary expression took root upon Sara's face. "Honest Madam, I didn't mean no 'arm. I was just pickin' up the washin', that's all."

"Don't worry Sara. I just meant to warn you that you'd best keep away from Captain Sparrow. He's not in the best mood of late, but I expect he'll be departing rather quickly." The older woman nodded her head in response, and watched the quickly retreating figure of her lady until the younger was out of sight.

"I think that bastard broke 'er heart."

Jack Sparrow lay among the soft pillows in the darkened room, idly wondering where it was he'd seen the proprietress before. She seemed vaguely familiar. He knew this port had once housed one of the only decent pleasure houses in the Caribbean, and that this place was most likely what was left of the former. The room was nice enough. Clean, though the furniture and linen's were well worn, and would be in need of replacement quite soon. If his internal clock were correct, it would be midday soon, but try as he might, he simply didn't have the strength to pull himself from the bed. So, he contented himself with lying in the peaceful quiet. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself such a pleasure.

The warm body sharing his bed stirred from her slumber, and Jack smiled. T'was not often the ladies stayed the whole of the night, but he must have inspired this one, for she had wrapped herself firmly about his body, with no intention of leaving anytime soon. "Mornin', lass."

A low groan issued from the girl's throat, and she borrowed her face deeper into the crook of his neck. Jack stretched, and turned abruptly, gently laying his conquest on her back to get a look at her. While the light in the room was dim, he could vaguely make out her features. She was a pretty thing, though a bit young. Her honey-slicked strawberry locks where thick and smooth, and smelled of sweet wild flowers. Her skin was white and supple, smooth and soft. She'd been great fun. Naughty as they come, Jack had had a hell of a time taming her. He'd gone looking for company in the dead of morning, only to find this sweet morsel practically waiting for him in the parlor. What kind of girl stays up all hours of the night anyhow? He smiled again. Ah yes, Katrina, that was her name. She was a new addition to this establishment, he'd learned. She certainly knew her craft though. Jack's body ached to feel those pleasures again. It'd been so long since he'd been paid attention to. "Wake up, luv." He poked her gracelessly with his fingers, tapping her annoyingly until she gave a low growl. Rolling over, she glared at him, a devilish pout on her lips.

"Good morning, Captain." She purred, blinking her eyes sleepily. "I trust you slept well?"

He grinned. "Aye, that I did, luv. But you see, I seem to be having a bit of a problem." He directed her to his groin, a proud erection standing amid a delicious tangle of black curls. Normally, he would have made an attempt to be suave, romantic even. This morning however, his need was rather on the painful side, and he knew he'd require assistance to quell it, so long as there was assistance to be had. He grinned suggestively, and drew her into his arms. Whispering softly, "Care to help me, luv? I'll make it worth your while."

Laughing, Katrina threw her head back, tossing her honey-slicked tresses over her shoulders. "Why, Captain, aren't we naughty this morning? Just so, I believe I can spare a few minutes to see to your comfort." She leaned down, and teasingly swept her tongue over Jack's lips. The tease didn't last long however, before Jack had turned the tables and effectively pinned his willing prize beneath him. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, tasting of her essence. She was like a fine brandy, to be savored. _Oh yes Jack, it's been far too long since you indulged in the taste of a woman…_

_And I would be the one, to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away, and after I'd, wipe away the tears, just close your eyes dear…_

"Someone likes to be in charge." Kat gasped beneath him, her head rolling back and forth on her pillow in ecstasy while Jack teased her nipples. He coaxed one aching bud to hardness between his lips, suckling softly. Growling in response to her declaration, he held her down on the bed with increased force. His kisses were tender however, and he certainly had naught the intention of hurting her. Nay, causing the lass pain was the last thing on his mind. His beard and mustache scratched against her sensitive flesh, flooding her with sensation. "Captain, " she moaned, her mind unable to produce much else in the way of articulate sound.

Her cries became louder as he descended between her legs, kissing her in places few had been brave enough to dare.

Tessa wandered the halls in revere. Her thoughts were jumbled, her stare blank. How long she'd been wandering, she could not tell. There was a fierce storm being waged inside her, both her heart and mind battling for dominance over her weary soul.

_Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed trying to find an honest word to find the truth enslaved oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes my body aches to breathe your breath your words keep me alive…_She was in love. Had been since the moment she'd awoken one beautiful morning and discovered her lover missing, only a small trinket left behind to prove he'd ever been there. _Did he promise to return? Nay, Jack Sparrow does not make such promises. _It had been the only thing to ever give her joy in this life. Hope. Hope that one day, Jack might return, and rescue her from the dim. He'd been so gentle that night, and the pleasure she'd felt while lying in his arms was unsurpassed in all the following years. _And I would be the one, to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away, and after I'd, wipe away the tears, just close your eyes dear…__"No! Please don't, I beg of you!" __"Relax, ye pretty lass, Ol Rogue ill take good care O 'ye."__Her voice cracked harshly before fading completely into a dull moan. Agony ripped though her flesh, rendering her unable to move. Ever so brutally he forced himself upon her, taking, always taking, never giving…. __The tears that crept past her closed eyelids were shed in silence, even as she endured that gravest of atrocities. _Her memory of those happenings was fuzzy, having been blocked by her mind with the passage of time. And yet, the memory of Jack was fresh and plain in her mind. It was a pleasant memory, and oft she'd had to force herself to believe that it hadn't been fiction. A thought invented to ease the suffering she felt everyday. _He gave me so much…_"I must speak with him." She whispered to herself. There were things between them that needed to be resolved, regardless of how good the Captain's memory may or may not be. "Captain!" The hoarse cry of ecstasy was thrown from the lips of a weary Katrina, even as Jack continued his assault on her pleasure center. "Please, Captain Sparrow, take me!" It was rare these days to have a woman so eager for him, so eager to please him. Jack took advantage of her eagerness, and sank within her moist folds quickly, eager himself to complete the act and reach his blessed release. _I'll take your breath away…_His kiss was passionate, reaching within to claim her as she'd never been claimed before. There was no going back. Once set upon this course, the waves would seal her fate for eternity. The rhythm he set was fierce and possessive, animalistic. Harder and faster he thrust, drawer her ever closer to the edge. _Almost there luv…_ _Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread, another day of knowing of, the path I fear to tread__oh into the sea of waking dreams, I follow without pride, nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied…_She neared the chamber she'd deposited him in the eve before. Despite her initial reservations, she found herself looking forward to this conversation. If her knight in shining armor would not come to her, perhaps she'd be best off going to him. Reaching for the doorknob, she paused, hearing peculiar sounds emanating from within._It could not be…._Unable to help herself, she pushed the door open, grateful it hadn't been locked. It was with great shock, and heartbreak that she surveyed the site within. Their flesh entwined, heated, moist. The most intimate of acts, intruded upon.Captain Jack Sparrow entwined in acts of passion with one of the younger girls. He was completely oblivious to her entrance; so busy was he in completing the task at hand. She promised herself not to cry. It simply wasn't worth it. After what seemed an eternity, the young woman in his arms gasped in surprise, and Jack turned towards the door, his eyes widening in shock. 

"Bastard," she seethed. "Remove yourself from this house, immediately. You are no longer welcome here." She turned on her heel, and fled from the room.


	3. Wait

Series: The Trials of Sin 3/3

Title: Wait

Genre: Romance

Pairing: J/**OC**

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am serious. Even this machine is a rental. Pirates of the Caribbean, all its characters/places/things belongs to Disney. "Wait" was written by Sarah McLachlan and is taken from the Nettwerk records release "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy." I take no credit for the recognizable. I make no profit from this.

Summary: Tessa comes to the profound realization that she's given her heart to Jack, but it's too late.

**Wait **

_Under a blackened sky  
far beyond the glaring streetlights  
sleeping on empty dreams  
the vultures lie in wait  
You lay down beside me then  
you were with me every waking hour  
so close_

_I could feel your breath…_

She didn't need him. Her heart was on the verge of collapse in her chest, every breath was a struggle and she could feel the tears pouring in streams down her cheeks.

But she didn't need him.

Tessa Sinclair was a strong, independent woman. She'd been looking out for herself for years, long before the passing of Madame Lanois. She certainly needn't bother with some mangy pirate "captain," whose questionable appearance on the isle once every half decade or so made her heart flutter madly in her chest and her knees weak and rubbery under her skirts.

No, she certainly didn't need that. Then, why the agony? Why bother obsessing over something that was doing no good for her? Was it because of the way he held her in his arms that first night? The strength he possessed? The way he played her body like a valuable instrument, drawing pleasure forth from some fountain within that had never been touched again in his absence? Was it because, despite all the men in her life, he was the only one that made her feel like a woman?

Aye, that certainly had something to do with it. Now, as she sat on the balcony, staring out at the deadly calm of the open bay, her body racked with sobs, she didn't know what she was going to do.

..........

_When all we wanted was the dream, to have and to hold that precious little thing, like every generation yields, the new born hope unjaded by their years. _Jack needed a drink. Preferably an entire bottle, in which to indulge his fantasy wherein women folk never spoke, always smiled, and where ready and willin' when he needed them.

The reality was simply too complicated. The truth was: Jack was certain he didn't need them. Women, that is. What he needed was _The Pearl_, but since she'd been taken from him, he found himself aching for the comfort of a warm body in his bed. Warm flesh beneath his hands wasn't the same as _The Pearl_ swaying heavily beneath his feet, but it would do just the same. _  
  
Pressed up against the glass, I found myself wanting sympathy, but to be consumed again, oh I know would be the death of me…_

Rough calloused palms tracing over her delicate curves, memorizing them, sculpting her into something she wasn't, something she could never be. Something pure, innocent and sweet. That was all he longed for, something to hold that wasn't tainted, something that was completely and truly his. _  
  
_

_and there is a love that's inherently given  
a kind of blindness offered to appease_

He wanted something so bad he could taste it. Yet he knew in his heart he wouldn't find what he was looking for on this island. He needed to leave, and right quick. He didn't know where he was going to go, but that didn't matter. He was Captain bloody Jack Sparrow. He would figure it out later. Right now, he needed a drink.

..........

What did he want? She certainly didn't know. He was a pirate through and through, and if the rumors were anything to go by, he wanted his ship back. But, something like that could take years. What would he seek in the interim? Would he seek satisfaction with every willing whore to come his way while pining for his one true love? A love born of wood and sails? The sea was in his eyes, and she'd heard it once in the soft beating of his heart when they'd lain together in the afterglow of their passion.

She wanted that look of love that entered his eyes when speaking of his ship to come alive when he looked upon her. But did he want that same love in return? She was almost sure that he didn't, and that knowledge brought with it an unquestionable agony._  
  
_

_and in that light of forbidden joy, _

_oh I know I won't receive it_

She found him on the beach, alone. This relieved her, but didn't satisfy her. There was to be no satisfaction between them again, of any kind. "What are you still doing here, Jack?"

The former pirate Captain kept his eyes on the distant horizon, the soft surf washing up over the tips of his toes with no response. He swallowed sharply, taking another swig form the brown bottle clasped firmly in his hands, the last vestiges of the former glory of Jack Sparrow washing away with the receding tide. His shoulders slumped dramatically, and she knew that this moment was a rare one. Jack had let her in, but she also knew, deep down, that this was a brief glimpse, and was not meant to last. "I don't know, lass."

She sighed heavily, and moved to sit at his side on the wet sand. "Do you remember anything of me, Captain Sparrow?" While she asked, she removed the ring and chain from its resting place at her throat.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the petty trinket. Of course he remembered her, didn't he? Images of sweet passion and flame curls floated briefly through the myriad of other erotic scenes in his memories, and he stopped. Yes. He had been her first, he recalled, and the ring had been the symbol of his claim over her. A claim he'd never bothered to attend to after the fact. Jack felt a guilty stone sinking in his gullet and he sighed.

"I can't give you what you want, lass. You're wise enough to know that." She was, of course. That didn't stop the lump from forming in her throat, or the wash of moisture that suddenly spread at the corners of her eyes. She clutched the ring in her fist and stared pointedly at the sea. They were both broken, it seemed.

That was it. They were both broken. Neither had the capacity to fix the other, each so badly torn there wasn't enough left to bind them together. She loved him though, if the ache in her chest was any indication.

But she didn't _need _him.

Love wasn't enough. Not for them. _When all we wanted was the dream to have and to hold that precious little thing, like every generation yields the newborn hope unjaded by their years…_

_  
_Tessa swallowed tightly, the muscles in her throat contracting stiffly as she spoke. Her voice was dry and raw. "Then you'll go, Captain. Go and find your love, wherever she may be. And maybe, when you find her, you'll come back and see me." She didn't try and hide the raw hope that has risen inside her. She turned to face him, a weak smile playing across her lips.

Jack leaned over and placed a tender, chaste kiss on her brow, his coal eyes lightening fractionally with a bit of their former sparkle. He was relieved. "You can bet on it lass."

.........

There's more to be found in "An Aye for a Bargain." Though it hasn't been updated since December, the next installment is on the way shortly.

Cheers!

Suggestion Box: nymuea at yahoo dot com


End file.
